North Ryoshima Coast
North Ryoshima Coast , also referred to as N. Ryoshima Coast or Northern Ryoshima Coast) is a location in Ōkami and Ōkamiden. One of the largest areas in the game to explore, it boasts a multitude of treasures and several islands, including one that holds the legendary Catcall Tower. In Ōkamiden, North Ryoshima Coast has been completely taken over with machinery bent on excavating the Underground Ruins, a lost Moon Tribe base on Earth. Most of the area that was accessible in Ōkami is now unable to be explored, although part of the cliff has been cut into, making it an accessible area. This cliff leads to Sugawara's grave, which appeared in the game's intro when it was destroyed by dark spirits. Description The mainland's most significant feature is Watcher's Cape, a set of ruins elevated on a plateau; the Watcher is an ordinary human who likes to watch the stars up there. There is also a bridge near the center of the area with an Ultimate Origin Mirror on one side and a merchant on the other. Chef Umi has a restaurant on the beach near Watcher's Cape, and Urashima and Mrs. Urashima live on another part of the beach. The last human on the mainland does not appear until a Devil gate is cleared, revealing a little girl who provides information about Catcall Tower. The area boasts a much larger number of accessible islands than the southern coast. Many of these islands contain helpful things, including two Divine Springs for upgrades to secret Celestial Brush techniques; the largest island houses Catcall Tower. There is also a small "Rocky Area" that can only be reached with Mist Warp. Story ''Ōkami When Amaterasu and Issun first pass through the border, they are greeted by Waka, who has already restored the area's Guardian Sapling. Further exploration of the area leads them to Urashima, who is being bullied by some children. After the children have left, Amaterasu and Issun realized that Urashima did not even know that he was bullied; he was taking a nap. Amaterasu wakes him up, and Urashima, after a brief introduction, told them about the Dragon Palace, its emissary and his trip there years past. Ōkamiden In the intro, Sugawara's grave was destroyed by the emergence of dark spirits. Later, when Chibiterasu and Kurow reached the Coast, they examined the remains of Sugawara's grave and found a Moon Tribe pendant. Realizing what has happened, they rushed toward the Underground Ruins down below in order to stop King Fury. Residents *Urashima *Watcher Sidequests *Fishing for the Marlin *The local Bandit spider (later, devil gate trial cave) one the island to the east of the island with the fisherman fishing for the Marlin. Obtained items Texts *'Galestorm Tech:' After obtaining Whirlwind. *'Cherry Bomb 2:' After obtaining Cherry Bomb 2. *'Power Slash 2:' After obtaining Power Slash 2. Secret Celestial Brush techniques *Whirlwind *Cherry Bomb 2 *Power Slash 2 Accessories *Sun Fragment North Ryoshima Coast *'#60:' Buried in a treasure chest near the destroyed staircase leading to Watcher's Cape. *'#61:' In the rocky area; use Mist Warp to reach it. *'#62:' Buried in a treasure chest near Yoichi. *'#63:' Buried in a treasure chest on the westernmost island. *'#64:' Found in a cave near Yoichi, its entrance is blocked and therefore requires Digging Champ to access. *'#65:' Obtained from Urashima after bringing the Treasure Box from the Dragon Palace to him. *'#66:''' Obtained after clearing the Devil gate trial cave in the area. Gallery Youtu.be-BhuWBGuCxmY.png Youtu.be-m6Ic5lHbyLc (2).png Youtu.be-m6Ic5lHbyLc (3).png D56vjh0UcAALaaD.png D56vjhTV4AAR_IH.png D56vrbqVUAA94hG.png D56vSRvUYAAbbVm.png D56vSSMUYAEWGq8.png Youtu.be-m6Ic5lHbyLc (4).png Youtu.be-m6Ic5lHbyLc (5).png Youtu.be-m6Ic5lHbyLc.png Youtu.be-muaRvwZXf7o (1).png Youtu.be-muaRvwZXf7o.png Youtu.be-RQKP23dwfX4 (2).png Youtu.be-RQKP23dwfX4 (3).png Youtu.be-RQKP23dwfX4 (4).png Youtu.be-VC U6O5KGzA (1).png Youtu.be-VC U6O5KGzA.png Category:Locations in Ōkami Category:Locations